phineas flynn confesses!
by Bad luck angel6624
Summary: the great phineas flynn confesses his feeling to isabella garcia-shiparo what will happen between them. phinbella. bad at summary this is a one-shot.


'' means angel Phineas talking

''means devil Phineas talking

'' means regular Phineas talking

'' means both devil and angel talking together

* * *

><p>I was at science class listening to the teacher teaching us something about the elements around us but I wasn't paying attention my gaze was on Isabella <span>'Isabella is so beautiful today…whoa where that came from? I can't like her she's my best friend! What if she didn't feel the same way?'<span> I muttered softly but then suddenly two smaller creatures that looked like me appeared on my shoulder one that resembles an angel with a halo and a white rode and the other a devil with bat wing a pointed tail with a black tank top and Goth jeans. _'What the hell are you thinking she's your best friend'_ the devil me said but the angel me argues back 'no they are more than that they are in like each other' the devil me argues back to the angelic me _'yea but they think his oblivious'_ 'hey guys stop fighting' I said to them both but the angelic me said to me 'but you need to tell Isabella how you feel now before someone else like Baljeet snatch her away from you' I saw red and said 'oh no he didn't' the angelic me responded with the same tone 'oh yes he did' _'she your best friend what if she found another guy' _the devil me said but I was so engrossed with the two creatures on my shoulder that I didn't notice Ferb or Isabella staring at me after the bell rang (which save me from any torture for not listening) I grabbed my stuff but before I finished packing up I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to look who it was but found that it was my neighbour from across the street "what's wrong Phineas?" she asked it felt like I was in heaven but quickly replied "nothing's wrong Isabella." She seems to notice that I was lying then I realized that I was scratching my ear 'I really need to stop that habit!' I said quietly then I heard both the angelic me and the devil me said **'gee you think'** I looked at Isabella nervously she repeated her question and I know I couldn't lie to her she's my best friend "I…. was just thinking about something" I said as I realize that my voice was breaking Isabella looked at me with confused eyes and asked "what's it about" I felt my cheeks grow warm and my word seemed to be stuck in my throat 'well just tell her' I heard the angelic me said and with that I gathered what's left of my courage and manage to shudder out "it's…..about you" I looked at her but to my surprise she just asked "what about me?" "well," I began "I know we have been best friends for fifteen years but just recently my feelings about you have changed in a good way and then when I look at you or even near you I suddenly feel nervous and thought that I may be in love with you but was afraid to admit it cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship…." I stole a glance at her just to find her having tear in her eyes then I quickly said "let's just forget about this conversation ever happening" and I stood up but was stopped with Isabella grabbing my wrist and turning me around "you have no idea how long I have waited for this Phineas." She said in between tears I was totally shocked to find that she liked me back then she added "it took me so long you to notice me" "how long exactly have you…..you know…..liked me?" I said with a nervous smile she just replied "since the day we met" "wow... That long and I'm just finding out about this now?" I said with a surprised tone in my voice and I added "well… that doesn't matter now, what matters now is you're with me and I have a question for you." She looked at me as if she had dreamed all of this but it's all reality and she asked "what's the question" I smile and simply told her "will you be my girlfriend?" her eyes widen at the question that has escaped from my mouth I mentally cursed myself for saying and quickly added "if you don't want to it's totally fine and we could….." before I could even finish my sentence Isabella grabbed my shoulders and crashed her lips into mine I was shocked for a moment but returned the kiss 'OMG she's kissing me' I thought and what seems like eternity which was actually about five minutes we broke apart and I asked "so… is that a yes or a no?" "silly Phineas of course it's a yes" she said and we leaned in again for another lip locking session but was interrupted when we heard a snicker from the door we looked up and saw Ferb then I realize we were in a position Isabella seems to notice as well and we broke apart and blushed madly while Ferb had a mischievous grin on and was shaking his head and asked "what took you so long brother?" I looked at him with confusion and asked "what do you mean?" he just simply said "I mean what took you so long to confess to her?" I looked at him with shock and said "but…how….when …I…..what?" he just chuckled and I continued "was It that obvious" "yes, yes it is" he just said as if it was no big deal then he continued "well you lovebirds better have some lunch before the bell rings or I will have Candace bust you for not eating lunch" "FERB!" I said totally embarrassed that my brother did that to me he burst into laughter and said "oh you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless" I got irritated and took my bag and left with Isabella in my hands and left the laughing green-haired lunatic behind and went to a part of the school that no one ever go and apologized to Isabella but she said "it's okay phinny" I smiled and leaned in and our foreheads touched each other when we touched I felt ten mega-watts of electricity and closed up the gap and kissed while the angelic me and devil me just fist bumped each other and the angelic me said 'this is going to be a really romantic day for the two of them' _'yea and now you owe me ten bucks for helping you'_ the angelic me just roll his eyes and said 'yea, yea whatever let's just go' and with that they disappeared and I mentally told them 'thank you'.

* * *

><p><strong>first one shot no flames plz and R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
